An adjustable construction square is very useful in remodeling and new construction work especially for measuring and cutting drywall wall panels. Typically past adjustable construction square have been in the form of a T-square. The adjustable construction T-square has a blade and cross member with the cross member being adjustable to various angular positions and various positions along the longitudinal axis of the blade. This adjustable feature enables angular measurements and cuts in the drywall panels. This adjustable feature also enables measurements and cuts in the drywall panels for doors and windows and electrical devices such as electrical sockets and switches, etc.
Richard Patterson developed and got a patent on a construction adjustable T-square. His adjustable T-square allows the longitudinal and angular positions of the blade and cross member to be easily adjusted. His U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 device was successful in the marketplace and was widely utilized in the construction industry. The Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 adjustable T-square however has some drawbacks. Also, the Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 adjustable T-square cannot be utilized for measurements in certain situations.
One of the drawbacks of the Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 adjustable T-square is that is cannot be utilized to measure angles in certain situations. An example is the top of a ceiling in a room of a building. This will be explained with example drawings.
Another drawback of the Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 adjustable T-square is that when an angular measurement is taken with the adjustable T-square; the adjustable T-square cannot be tightened properly to keep the adjustable T-square in the measured angular position. Any little bump of the adjustable T-square moves adjustable T-square away from the measured angular position.